Just Like Me
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: Yamato's father reflects and regrets. [Songfic]


****

Just Like Me

~*~

Mmkay...this fic is kinda short...only because it's a songfic. I've loved this song since I dunno when...and this fic kinda came to my mind. I would have written it a *long* time ago but I couldn't find the lyrics. Anyway, this fic is kinda sad....and its different from all my other fics. For one, we have two straight couplings...and this fic has *nothing* to do with yaoi o.0; *is usually a yaoi writer* Anyway, contains a itty bitty amount of Takari and Mimato. Just mentions it...so if you hate those couplings, don't worry...there's no big amount of it. I had to pair them off so I just picked whatever came to mind . The song is Cats in the Cradle by Ugly Kid Joe and it's told by Mr. Ishida's point of view. Anyway, I don't own the song or Digimon, so just go on and read! ^^

****

~*~

**__**

My child arrived just the other day

Came to the world in the usual way

I looked down at my new baby boy. His mother held him, tears of joy running down her face. She was just as happy as I was. He was our first child and was very special to us. So we named him Yamato. Yamato Ishida.

**__**

But there were planes to catch and bills to pay

He learned to walk while I was away

My job kept me away. I was hardly ever home. I missed the most important parts of being a parent. I wasn't there when he started to walk. I wasn't there when he started to talk. I was too busy with my work. To me, work came before family.

**__**

He was talkin' 'fore I knew it

And as he grew he said,

It wasn't long before he was six years old. I had missed him grow up. I smiled when he looked up at me, a small smile spread across his solemn face.

**__**

"I'm gonna be like you, Dad,

You know I'm gonna be like you."

**__**

And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon,

Little boy blue and the man 'n the moon.

"When you comin' home?"

"Son, I don't know when. We'll get together then.

You know we'll have a good time then."

~*~

The years passed. My wife and I got a divorce. I still remember that night. She had come to me, her face stained with tears. She told me that she was pregnant again. I was so happy. We were going to have another child. Maybe this would be my chance to catch up on the things that I had missed with Yamato. I hugged her, but she didn't hug me back. Letting go, I questioned what else was on her mind. She told me that I was never around and she wasn't going to let the new baby grow up the way Yamato did. Through the new tears that were now streaming down her face, she told me that she wanted a divorce.

**__**

Well, my son turned thirteen just the other day.

He said, "Thanks for the ball, Dad. Come on, let's play.

Could you teach me to throw?"

I looked up from my work. Ever since the divorce, I had started to work at home more. Yamato couldn't stay there by himself. I smiled as he threw the ball in the air and caught it.

**__**

I said, "Not today. I got a lot to do."

He said, "That's okay." And he walked away and he smiled and he said,

"You know, I'm gonna be like him, yeah.

You know I'm gonna be like him."

I looked back to my work. Picking up a piece of paper, the work consumed my mind once again.

**__**

And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon,

Little boy blue and the man 'n the moon.

"When you comin' home?"

"Son, I don't know when. We'll get together then.

You know we'll have a good time then."

~*~

Coming home from the radio station, I opened the door to find only emptiness. Yamato have moved on to collage. The house was now empty. There was no one to cook my supper, clean up, or keep me company while I worked.

**__**

Well, he came from college just the other day,

So much like a man I just had to say,

I was so proud of my little boy. He had finally finished collage. Soon he would be out searching for jobs, have a wife, and have his own kids. I would be a grandfather. 

**__**

"I'm proud of you. Could you sit for a while?"

He shook his head and he said with a smile,

"What I'd really like, Dad, is to borrow the car keys.

See you later. Can I have them please ?"

I looked up at him. It hurt me that he didn't want to spend any time with me. Sighing, I handed him the keys and he left without even saying goodbye.

**__**

And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon,

Little boy blue and the man 'n the moon.

"When you comin' home?"

"Son, I don't know when. We'll get together then.

You know we'll have a good time then."

~*~

I looked up at an old picture on the fire place mantle. It was a picture of Yamato and Takeru, both smiling out at me. That had been a long time ago. Takeru had grown up and married Hikari. And Yamato had long since grown up and married Mimi. They weren't kids anymore.

**__**

I've long since retired, my son's moved away.

I called him up just the other day.

Now that I was retired, and had nothing to keep me busy. I spent long hours just sitting there, looking back on the past. I thought about my family a lot. Picking up the phone, I decided to call Yamato. We hadn't spoken in almost three years.

**__**

"I'd like to see you, if you don't mind."

He said, "I'd love to, Dad, if I could find the time.

You see my new job's a hassle and the kids have the flu,

But it's sure nice talkin' to you, Dad.

It's been sure nice talkin' to you."

He hung up before I could say anything. I just stared at the phone. I couldn't bring myself to hang up. The dial tone rang in my ears. Finally, about an hour later, I slowly lowered it.

**__**

And as I hung up the phone it occurred to me,

He'd grown up just like me.

My boy was just like me.

And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon,

Little boy blue and the man 'n the moon.

"When you comin' home?"

"Son, I don't know when. We'll get together then.

You know we'll have a good time then."

He had grown up just like me.

****

~*~The End~*~

Crappy, ne? ^^; Please r/r o.o;


End file.
